Popsicle, EroSensei and Jealous Avenger
by Ebil-Baka
Summary: Naruto has a very interesting way of eating popsicle. Sexual Innuedoes. SasuNaru. KakaNaru. Yaoi


**Popsicles, Ero-Sensei and Jealous Avenger** (One-shot)

By **EbilBaka**

Warning: Sexual Innuedo, Shounen-ai (Boy X Boy Love)

Definition of Popsicle (Taken from FF. net): Ice cream or water ice on a small wooden stick.

**

* * *

**

"Haa haa" Naruto panted softly, his lips parted slightly. A light blush decorated the bridge of his nose and he sighed audibly at the wet sticky sensation trailing down his neck. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and lolled his head back to rest on the dewy-scented grass, the small of his back arching off the soft ground as he stretched his aching bones. "Mou, Sasuke-teme…" he whined half-heartedly, squirming uncomfortably at the sheen of glistening heat that clutched to his body, "That last kick was vicious!" The kitsune-bearer pouted, and swiped at the irritating trickle of perspiration that was rolling down his nape. 

A dark-clad form slowly walked up to him, and stopped a short distance away, proud ebony eyes smirking down at him. "Who's the dobe that has been spacing out then?" "Oi oi, bastard, if it hasn't been for this sweltering heat, I'd have pummeled your ass…" Naruto huffed and shook his right fist weakly at the other. "Hn.." Sasuke simply snorted, falling elegantly on his butt beside the blond. No more words were exchanged and the two laid in peace, enjoying the quiet serenity as gentle sunlight filtered through the lush canopies overhead and shroud them in warm light.

"Well well…The two of you look exhausted." A cheerful voice announced the arrival of their sensei. The said genins looked up, in the direction of that greeting, and saw the Copy Ninja perched on one of the branches of a huge willowy tree. The man was smiling, his single exposed eye crinkled upwards in a pleasant crescent. In his left hand, he held on to his precious erotic novel 'Come Come Paradise II' which he was reading from fervently at the moment. "Catch…" Without looking up, Kakashi threw two items from his pouch and sent them sailing directly towards the boys.

"Wha…?" Naruto exclaimed in surprise, hands reaching out to catch the object by reflexes. On the other hand, Sasuke let the thing flew by him to land behind some bushes. He knew what it was and had no intention to receive over. He really hated sweet stuff. The cold oblong object felt refreshingly cooling in the blond's cupped hands, and he opened up to see a treat most suited for such dreary hot weather. "Popsicle!" Naruto shouted in excitement, eyes growing big with wonder. "Waaah! Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!" The aforementioned man simply nodded while flipping to the last page of his book.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to lounging on the soft grass, taking no further notice of the blond or his teacher.

Naruto sat up enthusiastically, wriggling on his butt to find a comfortable position. With trembling hands, he raise the thick oblong ice-cream on level to his sparkling cerulean eyes and looked lustily at it. This was the second time in his whole fifteen years of living that he got to eat an ice-cream! He was going to savor every drop of that milky white vanilla.

The silver-haired jounin sighed sadly as he came to the ending words of his novel. A sense of loss and reluctance settled over his troubled mind. What could he do now? The third book of the infamous Icha Icha Series would not be released to the mass audience until the end of this month, which was still a couple of weeks away. Kakashi frowned. Flipping the small orange book closed, he slipped it away into his vest pocket then glanced up, and found himself greeted by the most promising and interesting scene.

The loudmouth ninja chewed his bottom lip in nervous anticipation, as he reached forth to tug hesitantly on the plastic wrapping. His fingers then slipped down the smooth inviting texture, and came to rest at the base. Holding the stick in a gentle grip, Naruto used his other free hand to make a tiny tear and undress the hard length from its protective cover. Subconsciously, he parted his mouth in a soft gasp and a pink tongue darted out to lick those rosy lips. Bringing himself closer to the object of his affection, the blond gulped audibly at the cool pulsating waves against his whiskered cheeks. Crinkling up his nose, Naruto sniffed at the sweet tantalizing smell. An uncontrollable shiver ran down his spine and his fingers tightened around the base. This was definitely a dream. Puckering his lips, the eager boy pressed forward and kissed the hard length lightly, then harder and harder. By the time he pulled apart, his lips were swollen and glistening with wetness. Almost immediately, he missed the throbbing cold. So Naruto pushed forward again, kissing the oblong object and dragging his mouth along the silky texture. His tongue darted out to lick along the length shyly, tasting the sweet syrupy milkiness with its underlying subtle hint of saltiness. A satisfied mew rumbled in his throat as the wonderful taste melted into his mouth.

Kakashi stared intently at the blond, a feverish blush taking to his face. He leant forth unconsciously, earnest and unable to tear his eye away from his loudmouth student. Soft giggles bubbled up his throat and the copy ninja sniggered happily. He never knew watching Naruto could be so enticing.

A certain dark avenger stirred from his nap. Something felt off to him. Lashes fluttered open to reveal bright intense blacks, immediately alert and searching for potential threats. The Uchiha sat up and turned his attention to his other two companions. He froze when he saw what his dense rival was doing. Then a realization came to mind and he switched his gaze over to their silver-haired sensei. Sasuke twitched, a tick crossing his temple. That damn Kakashi…

Becoming bolder by the minute, Naruto dragged his lips and tongue up the cold hard length then paused at the very head. His beautiful cerulean eyes burned with a knowing fire, turning from bright blue to stormy blue – desiring what was to come. He bowed his head, opened his mouth and took the cold hard length down his throat, as far as he could without gagging. The feel of the cooling silkiness in his warm wet cavern was ecstasy, as much as the delicious sweet taste aimed to drive his sensory buds overdrive. Naruto pulled the popsicle out a fraction in slow agonizing movements until it was almost out of his mouth, then bobbed down for another long torturing lick up and another. Finally, he pulled away from the ice-cream, pulling away with a contented "Nn". The evidential trail of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue to the ice-cream trembled under the sunlight then broke apart. Naruto licked the milky residue left on his rosy lips and smiled.

"That idiot!" Sasuke growled under his breath and swiped off his nose bleed with his sleeve. Fast like the wind, the dark ninja then disappeared from the ground and loomed behind Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei…" the low menacing tone of the Uchiha interrupted their teacher's cheeky giggling. "Ara, Sasuke? You need something?" the Copy Ninja looked back at his other student and asked nonchalantly. Sasuke felt his eyebrows twitched and he hissed lowly "Die…" Then he kicked the silver-haired pervert off the tree.

A couple of weeks later, Kakashi walked out from the local bookstore, looking very dejected. It seemed that the heavy bouts of rainstorms lately have delayed the arrival of Icha Icha Paradisu Book III and the store assistants have told him to check back in two days' time instead. "Maa, I better be off getting to the training grounds now…" the Copy Ninja mumbled under his breath. He walked by a colorful shop then paused. Turning his head back, he stared at the little store's eye-catching signboard "Ice-Cream Land". A devious grin spread across his face.

Soft grunts echoed in the quiet afternoon as Sasuke practiced hand combat with his clones, his brow furrowed together in concentration. Suddenly, a loud yell of happiness broke his train of thoughts and he snarled in irritation. He released his clones then walked to the source of noise, ready to give the dobe a piece of his mind. When the dark-haired youth came to the clearing, he saw Naruto hugging their sensei. Then the blond turned around and waved eagerly at him. "Ne, Sasuke-teme! You see! Kakashi-sensei is the best! He bought me another ice-cream, and it is bigger than the one before!" the kitsune-bearer beamed. Sasuke twitched. Damn that Kakashi…

**Owari

* * *

**

A/N: Oh my god. I can't believe I have gone and done this. (blush) The fic is finally completed, and I hope you guys have fun reading. Remember to drop me a review if you enjoy this! Thank you. :D 


End file.
